<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Experiences by JustBeStill (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188565">New Experiences</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill'>JustBeStill (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Sex, Comfort Sex, Falling In Love, Hope, M/M, One of My Favorites, Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic falls in love with his clone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Experiences</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to make this longer. Maybe I'll write more of these two.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please don't leave," Sonic said, crying softly.</p><p>The other Sonic stroked his cheek, and wiped away his tears. "Don't be upset. I'll always be with you."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"Ever looked in a mirror before?" His counterpart whispered in his ear, laughing softly. "I am you, after all."</p><p>"Oh yeah," Sonic said, feeling dumb. Of course that made sense!</p><p>"Aw, don't feel bad," the clone said, kissing his neck. "We all have those moments."</p><p>"You'll come back?" Sonic asked.</p><p>"Only if you want me to. Do you still know the process?"</p><p>"I think so."</p><p>His clone kissed his mouth. "Then we're fine."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>